


Shadow Sisters

by LifezVictory



Series: Shadow Sisters [3]
Category: Little Nightmares (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, Family, Gen, Oneshot, Shadow Sisters AU (Little Nightmares), Shadow Six (Little Nightmares) redemption, Weird amalgamation between alternate universe and headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26168284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifezVictory/pseuds/LifezVictory
Summary: Oneshot summarizing the major aspects of my Little Nightmares AU. Six is The Lady’s daughter, but she isn’t the only one.
Relationships: Shadow Six & Six (Little Nightmares)
Series: Shadow Sisters [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901089
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29
Collections: The Gen Sub Hub





	Shadow Sisters

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Children of the Maw](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23905336) by [Engelsoft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Engelsoft/pseuds/Engelsoft). 



> After attempting to make this idea into a full-length story a couple times, each time being a bit less cringey than the last but still not very good, I decided to just do it like this to get the idea out there.

Not all shadows are simply the absence of light. Some of them are a bit more **lively** than that. **She** was one of those. Less vulnerable than her masked fellows, she was powerful and respected by all that knew of her existence. But this did not satisfy her. For she was the shadow of a person who had rapidly fallen from her creator's good graces.

 **Six.** Not even the fact that her name was nothing more than a number could calm the angry fire growing inside her. Because of Six, she would never have the opportunity to become her own being. And with every passing day that The Lady attempted to mold her into a flawless replica of her own daughter, the flames were stoked. Until they were too destructive to be contained any longer.

Before she had completely realized what was happening, she found herself perusing her creator's collection of books, searching for an escape. And she found it. A curse, a merger. With it, she would no longer be just a shadow. **She** could be the one who molds for once.

And so her path of vengeance was set in motion. She cast the curse, humming her haunting melodies over Six's sleeping form until her mind was wrought with nightmares. Eventually the feeling of being trapped was too much for the girl, and she soon began to journey upwards. All the while, **her** curse began to sink its evil fangs into the girl, and her travels were wracked with bouts of primal hunger. **She** followed all the while, careful to keep herself hidden. But by chance she lingered for a few moments too long after one of Six's feedings, and was spotted. But rather than being frightened, Six approached her with innocent curiosity, questioning her about The Maw and those who dwell within it. This somehow lead to **her** keeping an even closer distance to her prey, which lead to something... strange.

Six began to lament to **her** about the sudden burst of questionable thoughts that plagued her, and why it seemed as though she was not the one in control when she grew hungry. Who **was** in control, and why did they seem to want her to do something bad? These questions stirred a strange feeling within her, a feeling she had never felt before. She didn't like this feeling, it made her stomach churn and her mouth taste as though she had been the one eating raw meat.

Things finally came to a head during Six's fourth bout of hunger, after they had nearly exited The Guest Quarters. She decided after a while of contemplation that she would be fine with Six eating the sausage to satiate herself; the look of shock and concern plastered on the child's bloodied face after eating the rat was not something she wished to see again, though she could not tell for certain why exactly that was. But she had underestimated just how much bitterness she'd put into the curse, and Six had the helpless nome on the ground faster than she thought a human could move. She stopped humming immediately and began attempting to lift the evil spell as best she could, but the damage had already been done.

The aftermath was a lot worse than the one before. Six was so beside herself with terror and confusion that she could barely breath between her sobs. "What's **wrong** with me?!" She wailed, sending what felt like thousands of blades into her heart, if she had one. "Please! If you know anything about this, you **have** to tell me!"

If only it hadn't taken the slaughter of an innocent at the hands of another to wake her up to the truth. If only she could have realized sooner. With a very heavy (probably theoretical) heart, she spoke completely sincerely for the first time in her existence. "It's not your fault, Six. ... It's mine."

Six didn't want anything to do with her after she had explained everything. She couldn't blame her, **she** didn't want anything to do with herself either. She still wanted vengeance, but not against Six. The Lady would pay for her crimes against her, her daughter Six, and everyone else who had set foot in this accursed ship.

Through careful observation, Six had discovered the weakness of The Lady, and was using it as well as she could have. But The Lady was not in the dying mood, and fought back hard against her. Of course she had to endure a fifth bout of hunger as soon as the deed was done. Like a zombie, she approached the incapacitated form of her mother. But this time, now that she knew the severity of the situation at hand, **she** was prepared. And no matter how horrible a person The Lady was, **she** would not allow another death, much less one of the only family ever known to the girl, to be on Six's conscience. It was the least she could do. So in one powerful blast of dark energy, she vaporized her creator. In her deranged state, Six was not too pleased about her meal being stolen away from her, but **her** melody stopped her in her tracks. It was the song she had sang earlier to fuel the hunger, but in a faster, bouncier rhythm and in the major key. Six stood, amazed, as the gnawing in her stomach grew increasingly less intense until it was nothing more than a slight need that the girl could easily ignore. Normal, everyday hunger.

"Y-you... got rid of the curse?" She asked in astonishment.

"Yes. I'm sorry I didn't do it earlier."

It seemed as though Six wasn't sure whether to laugh or cry. "Th-thank you."

After a bit of deep conversation, she and Six decided that they would leave The Maw together. Hand in hand, they walked with purpose towards freedom, eliminating anyone who would try to harm them. It would take a lot of time for them to heal and get their lives in order, but this was the start of something amazing. A rare happy ending in this world. She herself was especially contented, despite her crimes hanging heavily over her. She had an identity of her own, a future and a goal. She even had a name.

Triple would be there for Six from here on out. No matter what hardships lay ahead of them, she would do what she could to protect her sister.


End file.
